EverythingIsContent
| image = everythingiscontent.jpg | caption = #EverythingIsContent | Unaired = false | host = | Sguests = | num_episodes = 9 | hostP = Critrole.com Youtube | runtime = ± 1 hour | first_aired = 2018-30-11 | last_aired = Continuing }} # is a series of videos created by Critical Role. Some episodes act as pilots for new Critical Role shows, while others are standalone content. Episodes Ep. 1: Drawing Beau Marisha Ray learns the basics of art and how to draw Beauregard, her character, who is a member of the Mighty Nein from Campaign 2. She is guided in her endeavors by artist, Babs Tarr. This led to the creation of Pub Draw.#EverythingIsContent: Drawing Beau Ep. 2: Mame Drop Taliesin and Liam play a variety of videogames on the gaming cabinet. This led to the creation of MAME Drop.MAME Drop playlist Ep. 3: Dungeon Mayhem Taliesin, Travis, Matt and Liam play a round or two of the tabletop card game, Dungeon Mayhem and explain how to play as the game continues. This is original content for the series.#EverythingIsContent: Dungeon Mayhem Ep. 4: Soul Calibur VI Taliesin, Matt and Liam create custom characters in Soul Calibur VI. All the characters come from both Vox Machina and the Mighty Nein. These include Percy, Gilmore and Yasha. Then they play a few rounds, pitting Percy against Gilmore, Yasha against Gilmore and finally, Pike against Jester (both of whom had been previously created by Max). This is original content for the series.#EverythingIsContent: Soul Calibur VI Ep. 5: Critical Dad Marisha plays Mario Kart 8 and Brakes Are For Losers as she chats with her dad, Eddie. This is original content for the series.#EverythingIsContent: Critical Dad Ep. 6: Critical Vote with NerdsVote Marisha, Laura, Liam and Taliesin are joined by JP Karliak, Courtenay Taylor, Ali Hillis and Drew Powell of NerdsVote.NerdsVote. This episode is a round robin discussion about current US politics as well as hints and tips on the mechanics involved in registering to vote. The aim was to make voting "more fun" to engage people and raise interest in politics. This is original content for the series.#EverythingIsContent: Critical Vote with NerdsVote Ep. 7: Critical Mom Taliesin and Dani are joined by her mother, Velita, to play Spider-Man on the PS4 and have a nice chat. This is original content for the series.#EverythingIsContent: Critical Mom Ep. 8: Fortnite Taliesin and Matt play the video game, Fortnite with the Pumat Sol voice pack. This is original content for the series.#EverythingIsContent: Fortnite feat. Pumat Sol Voice Pack Ep. 9: Knights of Pen & Paper II 2019-6-15: Matt and Marisha play Knights of Pen & Paper II. This is original content for the series.#EverythingIsContent: Knights of Pen & Paper II Ep. 10: Solasta: Crown of the Magister 2019-9-14: Taliesin and Marisha play a turn-based tactical RPG action, Solasta: Crown of the Magister from their sponsors at Tactical Adventures!#EverythingIsContent: Solasta: Crown of the Magister Ep. 11: Magic: The Gathering Arena 2019-9-28: Matt and Sam sat down for a few turns of the original strategy card game in this episode of #EverythingIsContent, featuring Magic: The Gathering Arena. Ep. 12: 3D Printing Miniatures from Hero Forge 2019-10-17: For this special 3D printed presentation of #EverthingIsContent Liam and Taliesin sat down to design characters in Hero Forge before bringing the miniatures to life with a 3D printer.#EverythingIsContent: 3D Printing Miniatures from Hero Forge Ep. 13: Baldur’s Gate 2019-10-26: Laura and Liam play Baldur’s Gate, and take a trip to the Forgotten Realms to show off a brand spankin’ new version of the Enhanced Edition of this legendary D&D video game — remastered with additional content from their sponsors at Skybound.#EverythingIsContent: Baldur's Gate Ep. 14: Disney Villainous 2019-12-05: Sam, Ashley, and Taliesin Play Disney Villainous from Ravensburger.#EverythingIsContent: Disney Villainous Quotations * Playing Knights of Pen and Paper II: Marisha: We got more lettuce. Matt: We did. Lettuce up the wazoo. Marisha: Just preppin' a salad bar... Lettuce up the wazoo? Matt: Quote me on that... Don't actually put lettuce up your wazoo. Lettuce is not for putting up your wazoo. I do not recommend it, as it is both a painful and unsanitary experience. References Art: Category:Specials Category:Video Games Category:Content